


never knew love could be so true

by prettysky



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eliza Danvers' A+ Parenting, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Pride Parades, Sanvers Pride Event 2020, and she gives the best hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettysky/pseuds/prettysky
Summary: Maggie meet a woman at a pride parade. The woman gives her a hug, but little does Maggie knows that this woman is responsible for much, much more than that.Something that's about to change maggie's life.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 15
Kudos: 114
Collections: Secret Sanvers | A Sanvers Pride Event





	never knew love could be so true

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ironicpotential](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironicpotential/gifts), [TaFuilLiom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaFuilLiom/gifts).



> Erin and Jayne- this one is for you! Happy pride!

The sun was bright and chuckling as it beamed on Maggie's face while she stepped out into her balcony, a hot cup of coffee in her hand. She breathed deeply, the air is just the right amount of light and pleasant, and still warm from the sun, as if someone arranged the thermostat in the sky especially for this day. Though, she knew it was going to warm up later. She didn't care, she loved the summer.

Much better than the winter, anyway.

She sipped carefully, looking down at the quiet little street.

She loved getting up early. She usually woke up at six in the morning every day to work out before work, but today was Saturday, and she let herself get up at seven instead. She can never stay in bed much longer than that anyway. A gray bird landed on one of the houseplants beside her, chirping loudly. The bird pecked a bit at the soil, searching for granules and seeds that Maggie would sometimes put there for the birds. The bird finished and Maggie looked at it quietly as it flew away, her chest filled with dull and unexplainable pain.

She finished her coffee, stepping back inside. She still has to work out, take a shower and go over her bills before she’ll head out to the parade.

Maggie loved parades; The music, the happy atmosphere, the nice people. Something about the hustle and bustle of many people who came to have a good time gave her a sense of joy. She was always looking for these places - fairs, markets, parades, just a crowded place where she knew she could buy a corndog, look at the happy passersby, and imagine for a few moments that she was still the innocent, carefree little six-year-old girl.

Pride parades have been, ever since she began to attend them, the highlight of Maggie's favorite events. In addition to the processions, the dancers and the music she always loved so much, it made her feel like she belonged somewhere, and she loved the fact that she could walk around and be confident and proud of who she is, without having to hide herself or feel ashamed. After the difficult childhood experiences she had carried with her to this day, it was like an energy storage for her, a source from which she drew strength in difficult times.

National City pride parades were the greatest ones she ever attended, mainly because of the alien population. Like any pride parade, people wore clothing in all colors, declared their love and joy in public, but the National City parades were also a place for aliens to be proud of who they were, not be ashamed of their appearance or abilities. It was a celebration of colors, of pride, of love. Maggie loved to look at the people as they walked, to see the light in their eyes, to remind herself, even more than a decade after she came out, that she deserved it too. She was proud and happy with who she was, but in a world like this, it was easy to forget sometimes. In some of the parades she also had a partner to go with her, but this year she is alone.

It's fine. It's not that she's desperate. It was nice to go along with someone to the parade, hold hands in public at the only time and place people would never stare at her irritability. But she’ll be okay, she can still walk by herself. She will wear shorts and tight tank top, the one that shows her abs, and maybe even put on some makeup. It is her day to be who she is, and nothing will give her a feeling that she's worth less, that there's something wrong in the way she feels. She doesn't have to be with anyone else to know that. And anyway, the odds of her returning home alone today, or at all, were pretty slim.

Pride parades were like a petri dish of flings, and Maggie definitely needed it, especially recently. She broke up with her last girlfriend three months ago, and the longing for a woman's touch began to peck at her. She knew a lesbian club not far from the parade, where she knew there will be a lot more women after the parade than usual; Parade day, somehow, heightened everyone's sense of liberation and freedom, and she knew how to leverage the matter in her favor. She stretched another thin line over her eyelids in front of the mirror, estimating the overall look.

She watered her pots another dose of water, for the heat that started to intensify and with the thought she wouldn’t return until tomorrow, took a few deep breaths in front of the mirror and stepped outside, into the warm light.

Many people have already gathered in Central Square, holding signs, wearing glowing pride colors and talking enthusiastically. She looked around at the stands and groups that gathered, walking slowly, calmness spreading inside her chest. She felt in good company. There was nothing that could hurt her here. Finally, the parade started to march and Maggie went with the crowd, humming with the music and enjoying the colorful trucks. People she didn't even know greeted and smiled at her, and she greeted back, enjoying the feeling of community.

She looked to her right, noticing a young girl wearing pride clothes, walking alongside an older man, probably her father. The man also wore pride colors, and a big smile spread across his face as he waved a sign that said "My daughter is a lesbian and I'm proud of her". The man hugged his daughter with one hand as they continued to walk, and Maggie stared at them, her legs failing without warning, her heart suddenly fluttering rapidly.

The man- with graying, nice combed hair and a well-groomed beard, slightly full at the waist, and a gold watch on his left wrist, he would look just like her father, the way she imagined him after all those years.

Her steps got slower and she looked at the father and daughter walking away, unable to utter a word. Her mouth went dry at once and she took out her bottle of water with shaking hands, trying to sip, to regain clarity. She stopped walking, her knees buckled and people began to bypass her right and left, some bumping into her from behind, undermining her stability. She was left behind, her eyes misting.

"Hey! Hey, you!" A strong hand pulled her aside, and she found herself out of the procession, the noise of the large crowd and the music thundering in her ears. She looked up, blinking in confusion. A blonde woman, quite old, looked at her worriedly.

"Dehydrated, honey? I always tell everyone I see on the parade, drink as much as possible. That heat can really be unbearable here." The woman was pleasant, her hand gently patting on Maggie's back. Maggie looked at her half-full bottle, her heart still pounding hard. The woman reached for the bottle with her other hand, bringing it closer to Maggie's mouth.

"Drink, sweetie, finish the bottle. I'll get you more water. Now you have to drink."

Maggie sipped from the bottle to its end, her throat slowly relaxing. The woman pulled out big water can, refilling Maggie's bottle.

"Good. Now, take the bottle, and make sure you keep drinking today." She handed her the full bottle back, her smile bright and comforting. Maggie felt a bit of clarity again, looking at the woman.

"Thank you, I... I just..." She shook her head, eyes closed. This sign, the man... She thought she was immune. That she was beyond that, that she’s stronger. But maybe she was wrong.

Her family never accepted her. She couldn’t resist, couldn’t deny her truth, and was abandoned then, when she was only fourteen. Even her aunt, who took her in, didn't give her much room for self-fulfillment. In fact, she's been alone ever since, looking for a place she could call home. Filled with sorrow and a loss every time she thought of her lost family. Pride parades were a place to be where she would feel a part of something again, to meet people who would accept her for who she was, knowing that among all these people, she was equal, she was real and good enough. In a place like this, where she takes off all her defenses, every hit hits closer. It turns out that it takes one sign, one glimpse of her father's spirit, to remind her that he, her family, who threw her out, will never accept her. That she has no one.

The thought made her spin again, losing herself, returning to the bad thoughts that accompanied her ever since. She tried to breathe deeply now, but anxiety attacked her once again, and instead of relaxing, her breathing became shallow and fast. She looked at the woman, whose blue eyes were staring at her again with concern.

"Hey, everything's fine," the woman hurried to wrap her in a hug. "You’re okay."

And suddenly, like a bubbling pot on a stove, the fire went off and everything was alright. The woman's arms were pleasing, wonderfully maternal, and she wrapped Maggie lovingly, moving her hands tightly up and down her back. Maggie's muscles relaxed and she swallowed, clinging to the woman's embrace. Her throat clenched again and she fought the urge to cry, finding suddenly that these were tears of relief. Like a swimmer who finally rises above the waterline, Maggie breathed air in big sips, regaining composure.

An unfamiliar, vague feeling enveloped her, and she wondered if that’s what home feels like.

They remained embraced for long minutes, the parade behind them thundering on its way until finally, Maggie let go and looked up at her. It was like an electric shock that stabilized her, brought her back to life, gave her power. She quickly wiped her eyes.

"Wow," she murmured, and the woman giggled gently.

"I'm Eliza. What's your name?"

"Maggie," they shook hands, a gesture that felt strange after the intimate hug they just shared. Eliza continued to look at her with a soft smile.

"Are you here alone?"

"I... Yeah, it's just that-" she turned to the parade, looking for the sign that made her lose her nerves like that. Her eyes seemed to be lost again because Eliza quickly put her hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, everything's fine. You're okay, you're safe." As if she knew exactly how Maggie felt. As if she knew exactly what she needed to hear. Maggie felt grateful that this woman found her. Like an angel that arrived exactly at the right moment.

"Thanks, this was really... wow." She shook her head, noticing Eliza's shirt just now. It was white with colorful, big letters on it that said "Free Mom Hugs". A small smile came over Maggie's lips.

"Oh, you're one of the..."

"Yes," Eliza's smile widened and she smoothed her shirt proudly. "I haven't officially started today yet, but I saw you and you looked so... scared, so lost, I had to catch you."

"Thank you so much, I really... I needed..." Maggie still couldn't get a complete sentence out of her mouth, but Eliza nodded understandingly.

"Lucky I caught you." She said, her eyes narrowed in affection. Maggie breathed deeply, slowly regaining her speaking ability.

"It's so nice of you to... do this. It must feel good to give so many hugs to, uh, people, and on... on a day like this."

"Oh, you're telling me. I'm actually not from here, but I come here every year to celebrate with my daughters on the parade and give some hugs."

"That's nice." Maggie looked around, her heart rate calming down with the small talk. "Where are your daughters now?"

"They must be hanging out with the younglings," Eliza winked, laughing. "I'm on my way to the mothers' stand to start giving hugs. There are so many young people who need it, and I'm more than happy to be a rental mom, a few minutes at a time."

Maggie didn't answer and continued to look at the parade. She wanted to keep walking with everyone, but something about Eliza made her feel much safer. She didn't want to leave. Eliza, who now seemed to have the superpowers of reading body language, pressed her shoulder affectionately.

"You can walk with me, if you want."

Maggie's head turned sharply, and she nodded even before she could speak. They slowly turned back to walk with the crowd in a slightly quieter area, Eliza's hand holding Maggie's forearm delicately. Despite the heat, Maggie felt more secure as long as Eliza’s hand held her in place.

"So do you live here in National City?"

"Yes. I moved here a few years ago."

"Oh, that’s nice! Do you have a family here?"

Maggie swallowed, trying to lay out the story as lightly as possible. "My family..." She coughed, her throat closing up again. Eliza's hand squeezed softly, encouragingly. "I lived with my aunt since I was fourteen. They- they didn't want me around. Not with me being a… a lesbian. I lived with her until I could afford to live alone."

Eliza hummed in sympathy, but Maggie flinched. She didn’t like people’s pity. She didn’t share her story with many people, never tried to squeeze out condolence or compassion . Sharing her story, brief as it is, with Eliza, still felt a little out of place.

"It must be-"

"Actually," Maggie tried to smile politely. "I don't like to talk about it."

"Of course, that's fine. Don't feel bad." There was a loud honk behind them and they spotted a truckload of men in lingerie dancing to hip-hop music. The people around moved sideways to make room for the truck to pass, and Eliza's hand, still holding Maggie's arm, pulled her aside.

"We can still enjoy the parade, right?"

Maggie took a deep breath. Of course. Of course they can. There’s no reason not to. That's what they're here for, after all. It felt nice to be with another person in a crowd full of people. Maggie smiled, shaking her head at the rhythm of the music. Eliza took her hand in hers and they both danced while walking, giggling and singing aloud. With every moment that passed with Eliza, she felt better, safe, wholeheartedly accepted. The tension left her shoulders, and she almost forgot about the anxiety that hit her just moments before. Eliza applauded and danced to the rhythm of the music, motions that in every other woman her age would cause Maggie embarrassment, but with Eliza, it felt free, natural. She allowed herself to enjoy and rejoice with the beat and the happy people that surrounded her.

"Hey!"

Eliza quickly turned around, a smile spreading across her face. Two women, about Maggie's age, jumped on Eliza with a hug.

"I didn't see you before you left this morning," one of them said, blonde and tall. She bounced around, rediating solar energy and light. The other looked slightly more settled, her brown hair reaching to her shoulders, a relaxed smile on her face. They both wore pride colored clothes and colorful face paint.

"Yeah, I woke up pretty early. I’m on my way to meet up with the fellowship of the moms," Eliza said proudly, pointing to her shirt. The blonde giggled happily and crushed her with another hug, turning to look at Maggie.

"Who’s that?"

"Oh, sorry, girls - this is Maggie," Maggie nodded to the girls, who were quick to smile at her. "Maggie, this is my daughter, Kara, and her girlfriend, Lucy."

"You guys know each other?" Kara looked from Maggie to Eliza.

"Uh, no," Eliza quickly wrapped Maggie's shoulder. "We just met now. We’re having fun."

"Sounds nice!" Kara smiled at Maggie cordially, her hand wrapped around Lucy's waist. She looked like she couldn't stop dancing as long as there was music around, and Lucy chuckled, pressing a light kiss to her cheek.

"Want to get on that truck, Babe?"

Kara’s eyes widened. "Duh, of course!" She patted Eliza's shoulder. "Mom, we're going up here!"

"Have fun, sweetie!" Eliza exclaimed. "Oh wait, where's your sister?"

Kara shrugged and rushed after Lucy, both hurrying away to get on the colored truck. Maggie looked at them from afar, dancing and laughing together.

"They look lovely."

"Thanks! They really are." Eliza looked ahead. "Oh, look!"

A long stand stood on the side of the road, adorned with a large, colorful sign proclaiming 'Mom Hugs'. Some women in shirts identical to Eliza's were already standing there, waving and smiling enthusiastically, giving hugs. Eliza went over to put her things behind. Maggie looked around at the table full of stickers, pins and posters, picking an orange lollipop from the basket at the corner of the table.

"So..." She turned back to Eliza. "You’re standing here now?"

"Yes, that's the arrangement. I'm here from now until-" Eliza looked at her watch. "At least four."

"Oh, that's nice."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Much," Maggie nodded, her smile widening. Without Eliza, she probably would have gone home to try and deal with this panic attack alone. She’s here now, and she feels a lot better.

"I'm glad I was able to help." Eliza pulled her in for another, soothing hug, and Maggie tried to extract strength and store it with her, so she could use later if needed.

"Hey," Eliza pulled away and looked at Maggie, her hands still on her shoulders. "Do you want to join me and my daughters for dinner? Tomorrow? We'll be at Kara’s and-"

"Yes!" Maggie exclaimed without thinking, and immediately blushed. "Yes," she said again, in a more calm tone. Eliza let out an amused laugh, nodding.

"Great! Take my number and I’ll text you the address. The girls will be happy to meet you, and we’ll have a chance to talk more."

Maggie typed her number into Eliza's device, her heart slightly more at ease. Tomorrow night she’ll be able to meet Eliza again and get to know her daughters. She had a good feeling about this.

"So I’ll see you tomorrow?"

"Absolutely," Eliza winked at her, and Maggie laughed.

She walked away, whistling to the sounds of the music playing in the background, walking along with the colorful, spectacular crowd.

_

"Beer, please."

The club was almost full. There was loud music, and women of all colors and shapes danced, drank and hung out together after the parade. Maggie enjoyed the view, but in the meantime she sat at the bar, examining the crowd before she’ll join them.

She sipped her beer in silence, thoughtfully, when a woman sat down right next to her. She glanced at her for a few moments, noticing red hair and shapely arms, before the girl turned her head to Maggie

The first thing Maggie managed to think was _wow_.

"Hey, do you mind if I-"

"No, not at all."

The woman nodded, turning to the bartender. "Gin and tonic."

The girl's drink arrived in a moment and she sipped it slowly, examining the crowd along with Maggie. Though at this point, Maggie found she was no longer as interested in examining the crowd as she was interested in examining the girl. She was tall, with pride face paint on her left cheek, and she bit her lips as she looked around, her head slightly cocked sideways. Maggie felt a slight flutter in her stomach, followed by immediate surprise. She raised an eyebrow at herself, almost startled. _Really, Sawyer?_ Is that all you need? A little arm muscles and a dreamy expression and you’re getting excited? And maybe, actually, she was trying to calm herself down, that's quite a lot in itself.

"Hey, are you..." Maggie wasn't sure how to proceed with the sentence as soon as the woman looked at her. An apologetic smile immediately came over the woman's face.

"Oh, sorry! I'm Alex," she reached for a handshake. Alex's hand was a little cold, but pleasant to the touch. Maggie studied her for another moment.

It didn't take her long to agree with herself that this woman was beautiful. Intriguing. Maggie wanted to know more.

"I'm Maggie."

They fell silent with a polite smile, and Alex turned her look slowly back to the crowd.

This might be an opportunity, if she won’t take it-

"Is that what you usually drink?"

Not the sharpest opening line she had. But it’s an opening line. This can lead to a conversation. Alex looked down at her cocktail, then back up to Maggie.

"Well, the truth is that I'm more of a scotch girl."

Maggie gave an impressed eyebrow rise. "Really? Me too."

"Huh." Alex smiled. "So why beer?"

"It feels more suited to the atmosphere, I guess. scotch has more... distinguished aroma."

"And this is a lesbian club on parade day."

Maggie's mouth curled up and she shrugged in a non-binding tone. Alex took another sip of her cocktail, licking her lips.

Maggie's mind was filled with unholy thoughts.

"Bartender," she heard herself say. "Johnny Blue for the pretty girl here," she sent a crooked, fond smile to Alex. "It’s on me."

In the light of the blue lamps that lit up the bar area, she could see a flush spreading on Alex's cheeks, and her heart pounded faster, excited.

Alex ran her hand over her thighs, smiling, as her drink was put in front of her. Her smile was sweet, captivating, and her eyes shone brightly. They started to talk, and Maggie turned her full attention to Alex, completely ignoring the crowd she carefully studied just a few minutes ago. She felt almost mesmerized; Something about Alex’s smile, the wrinkles around her eyes, and the way she looked down awkwardly after Maggie said something that could be interpreted as a compliment or when she laughed when Maggie said something witty, it all made Maggie’s head spin, trapped in Alex's magic. She felt pleasantly satisfied, perhaps because of the alcohol, and perhaps because of Alex's eyes that were gently examining her, her fingertips caressing the rim of her glass.

"I'm in the field of biology, mostly."

"Woman of Science."

"You could say," Alex's mouth moved in a motion that indicated she was cradling the drink inside.

"So are you a researcher or something?"

"Ah... something like that. I work for the FBI. Something combined with a field agent and researcher."

"Federal Agent," Maggie raised an eyebrow in admiration. In the police department it was a source of disdain, but Maggie let it slip. There was something hot about it, in spite of the tension between the feds and the police, a woman in the law enforcement field. One that could, somehow, understand Maggie's work.

"I thought you’d feel more threatened, as a police officer."

"Well, I know how to separate business from pleasure."

"And this... this is pleasure?"

"Absolutely," Maggie's voice dropped an octave, her eyes on Alex. She noticed the flush that continued to spread across Alex's cheeks, her eyes that carefully flickered at Maggie's lips, a question that was clearly hanging from her mouth, and her smile widened.

"Hey, do you want to get out of here?"

Alex's eyes suddenly widened in distress, her fingers tightly wrapped around her drink glass. Maggie tilted her head, confused. The signs were clearly there. Maybe she just... interpreted everything wrong?

"We don't... I’m sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No, no, it's okay, just... I don't..." She paused for a moment, and Maggie wondered if she was wasting all this time on a woman who had no interest in going home with her tonight.

"You have a girlfriend?"

"Oh, no, no," Alex shook her head vigorously, clearly pressed. _If she doesn't have a girlfriend,_ Maggie thought, _there's one more option_.

"I mean... you have a pride flag on your cheek," she said slowly, dumbfounded. "I assumed that-"

"Oh, this? Well, it's pride day," Alex snickers, though there was no laughter in her snicker. "Today anyone can look however they want."

Maggie remained silent, waiting for an explanation. Alex's eyes darted around, and then she spoke.

"This is my first time," the words sounded as they were forced out of her mouth, and she blinked anxiously. Her eyes kept looking everywhere but at Maggie. Maggie bit her lips, still slightly confused.

"I mean, not my _first_ first. For a while now, I... uh," Alex stuttered, searching for words. "I have all kinds of thoughts. Especially recently. And I've been checking. I've been here a few times. I've talked to all kinds of girls. And I think... I’m- uh... you know what I mean," her cheeks burned red as she spoke. "I just didn't think that..."

Her voice faded, and Maggie remained silent for a few moments. Her heart went out to her, as she started to understand.

"It feels weird, you know? I haven't told anyone yet. And, I mean, my sister is bisexual. She has a girlfriend, for fuck's sake. My mom couldn't be more supportive of the community. And here I am, in my twenties, a government agent, and scared to get out of the closet." She snickered again, shaking her head. "Something seriously fucked with me if-"

"Hey." Maggie put a gentle hand on Alex's hand. "Nothing is fucked with you. I promise."

Alex still didn't look up, silent, but her hand didn't move under Maggie's.

"It's okay to feel like that. You can be surrounded by the most accepting and loving company and still feel like you're not ready to come out. It's not your fault. Everyone needs their own time. Don't rush yourself just because others around you will be fine with that. What’s important is that you would be fine with that." She squeezed on Alex's hand lightly. "And that's okay if you're not ready yet."

Alex swallowed, looking up at Maggie, who nodded at her with a small smile. This morning's panic attack seemed light years away from her now, when she returned to Alex the words and feelings Eliza gave her. You’re alright. You’re safe. You deserve good things. Maggie's hand still hasn’t left Alex's slightly trembling hand, and she was trying to keep the comforting smile on her face as she thought.

She never got involved with newbies. These relationships never worked for her, and she always preferred to date girls who knew what they wanted. Those who were figuring things out were great, of course, but she preferred to let them understand things themselves before entering a relationship. She had enough baggage of her own.

On the other hand, she came here for a fling, a one night stand. Not to start a relationship. And Alex... she was beautiful. Confident. Sweet. Alex looked like a classic fling Maggie would enjoy. If it wasn't for the whole newbie thing, she would have long ago pinned her to the alley wall in the back. Maybe even keeps in touch for more times.

But this wasn't ordinary. Alex is all new to this, she can be startled by a meaningless one night stand. And besides, they had a connection. A connection that, if Maggie was honest, she hadn't felt in a long time. It was nice talking to Alex like that, drinking and sneaking glances that said things they couldn't say out loud. Feel that thrill inside, unsure of where the evening is going, but letting the conversation continue to flow in quiet, pleasant waves. Even if Alex only figuring out herself now, it... could be okay, right?

Alex noticed Maggie's thoughtful silence. "Hey, I'm... sorry, I didn't mean to drop this bomb on you."

"What? No, that's okay." Maggie shook off. "You're fine, don't worry."

A short silence ensued, and Maggie tried to finish her drink, wondering what her next move should be. If she’ll go along, it's against her rules, but she's intrigued to know what could happen next. If she doesn't-

"I would love to." Looking up from her drink glass, she met Alex's hopeful eyes. "Get out of here with you, I mean."

Maggie let out a soft snort of laughter. She had a great time with Alex. She felt her muscles tighten, her chest stretching in anticipation for the rest of the evening. But after Alex's statement, she didn't know if she wanted to take the risk. She studied Alex for a moment.

"Okay," she murmured, nodding. "Yes, let's get out of here."

They left the thunderous club, Maggie noticing Alex's stressed smile, her deep breaths, wondering if she hadn't made a mistake.

"My bike is right here," Alex gestured. "We can drive to my place."

"Huh," Maggie said, almost without thinking. "A woman that can ride a Ducati. Hot."

Alex put on a shy smile and pulled her hair out of her face as she pulled out another helmet for Maggie. They got on the bike, Maggie's hand carefully wrapped around Alex's waist.

The ride, only ten minutes long, caused Maggie's stomach to swirl. Alex drove quickly, moving slightly on the seat as she turned, and Maggie's chest tight against her back. Maggie's hands tried not to invade Alex's privacy and still hold onto her so she wouldn't fall, a task that was complex and made Maggie blush whenever she thought her hand wandered beyond the boundaries in her mind. Each twist of the bike was an opportunity for Maggie to lean sideways, she and Alex are one body on the vehicle. All of her buzzed with the proximity of Alex's body, and when they arrived she hurried to jump over the bike as it was creaking and moaning to full stop. She ran her hands over her hips, as if cleaning them, recognizing the delicate scent of vanilla that stung to her, causing her to involuntarily shake. Alex got off the bike, running a hand over her hair as she took off her helmet.

Maggie tried to catch her breath without grabbing attention, which was increasingly difficult as she watched Alex park the bike alongside the building. She almost forgot about Alex's timid, inexperienced persona when she stood in front of this flawless woman in this shiny black motorcycle, and she immediately remembered her again when Alex smiled down at her, nodding her head toward the entrance. Maybe it wasn't a mistake after all.

They went into Alex's apartment. Maggie looked around as Alex busied herself in the kitchen, returning with a bottle of Merlot and two glasses.

"I like a girl who knows how to drink."

Alex handed her one glass. "I have quite serious stamina for drinking. I used to drink a lot at the time."

"Really? So you’re saying everything I ordered for you at the club was just a start?"

Alex didn’t answer while she poured the crimson liquid into the two glasses. They clinked glasses, Maggie's smile intrigued over the edge of her glass.

-

"Hot?"

"Always better than cold. Always."

"Coffee?"

"Black."

Alex shivered in disgust, and Maggie giggled, the alcohol bubbling in her stomach. They sat on the couch, relaxed, their distance constantly changing with the movements but never a problem. The bottle of Merlot was long gone while the walls between them were slowly dissolving. The conversation was light, pleasant, and they navigated their way elegantly from topic to topic. Maggie wasn't sure what was the time. She didn't want to know. She didn't care.

"Books?"

"Thrillers, mystery, stuff like that," Maggie folded her hands under her head, leaning back. "You?"

"I'm more into romance and novels, although mysteries are on the table."

Maggie gave her a small smile. "Romantic."

Alex chuckled. "Not really. I do like detective books, riddles, mysteries. But I like good endings."

Maggie reflected on her words for a moment.

"What about... dogs or cats?"

"Dogs, no question."

"Me too."

Silence fell for a few moments, Alex toying with the zipper of her hoodie. "I have to say," she murmured, "This is the first date I've been in a long time, and I-"

"Date?" Maggie's eyes widened. She knew the purpose of what they were doing, and still, ‘Date’ had such a formal tone. Dresses, makeup, restaurant reservations. This is not a date.

Alex opened her mouth, her eyebrows furrowed in terror. "I..." She began to stutter. "Sorry, I just thought that... because you said- I'm sorry, I didn't mean- I mean, it's been a while since-"

"No, I’m-" Maggie pinched her nose. The bubble they were in, built on drinks, hushed conversation, stealthy looks, has begun to lose air, and Maggie took a deep breath, trying to save it.

"It's okay. You could... call it a date." She smiled softly at Alex. "I'm glad we're on a date."

Alex's mouth curled in surprise, and something in her suddenly beamed. Maggie curled her fingers, suddenly nervous.

"I haven't been on a date either, for quite some time. That's nice." She looked up, discovering she had no regrets at all. "You're pretty cool."

Alex shook her head slowly, her eyes still soft, hopeful. "So are you."

Their eyes were locked on each other, and Maggie's heart began to beat a little faster. She wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to kiss Alex, but she wasn't sure she could. That she should. She wasn't sure Alex wanted her to kiss her. From the look on Alex's face, it looked that way, but maybe it was just her look. She didn't know her properly yet. She chose to stick to the conversation, trying to navigate to a slightly different path.

"How long into our conversation you realized I flirted with you?"

"I'm not stupid, you know," Alex's voice was quiet. She leaned her head back. "I went into a lesbian’s club. I knew what was going to happen."

Maggie was silent for a few moments. "Are you glad I sterted talking to you?"

Alex struggled to evert her eyes off the ceiling to look at Maggie. "I sat down next to you. Do you really think you made the first move?"

Maggie's breath hitched. "Wow," she muttered. "Are you sure this is your first time?"

Alex giggled, a sweet sound accompanied by kissable eye creases, and Maggie’s heart fluttered. She marveled at how Alex transformed in front of her from a sexy, seductive woman riding a Ducati to some shy, bashful creature who looked down when being flattered, and back again, like a shapeshifting goo in a sci-fi movie. She was mesmerized, following with her eyes from the auburn, short hair to the maddening jawline, to the freckles she could only see right now, up close. Alex had deep eyes and soft, warm skin that Maggie longed to touch. She reached out carefully and pulled a strand of hair out of Alex's face. Alex moved slightly, her movements bringing her a little closer to Maggie.

Suddenly, they are locked up at this moment where their eyes are caught, not letting go. Maggie's hand cradled her jaw, thumb stroking her cheekbone with slow movements, but neither of them moved or spoke. Maggie swallowed, a tingle of want craving running through her, suddenly noticing that she had been holding her breath for too long.

"I want to be in love," Alex whispered suddenly, and Maggie wondered if it was the alcohol speaking from her throat. And maybe something about Maggie's energy, her touch, that made her burst into sincerity. "I've never really been, and now, I..." She took a breath. "I've been figuring things out for a few months now. I understand things about myself, things I should have known earlier. And only now I'm starting to understand who I really am. And I want... I want everything. Being in a relationship. With... a woman. I want to love for real. I want it, so much."

Maggie didn't answer, just nodded. She removed her hand slowly, but didn’t pull away. They continued to sit closer than ever, their eyes still locked on each other.

She didn't want to kiss Alex anymore. Or at least, it wasn't a priority as it was before. Now, she just wanted to listen to her talk, know her, understand who she was.

She wanted Alex in every sense.

Suddenly, I didn't care if Alex was new at this. She wanted her. It was stupid, she knew. She had never let anyone entering her life after such a short period of time.

But something about Alex hollered at her, blinding all her senses, and she could feel the tension rising.

"Do you want to stay?"

Maggie could barely speak. The answer got stuck in her throat, and she knew she had to give her space. "You... you want me to stay?"

"Yes." Alex's answer came almost too fast, and the blush spread on her face. Maggie bit her lip, smiling affectionately. She sat back.

"Tell me something you never told anyone."

Alex looked up. "I once had this… toy," her voice was thoughtful. "It was a stuffed otter. My dad bought it for me when I was five or six. He was… well, you could say he was a kind of military man. He went on missions and all kinds of stuff. And the otter was like my guardian angel while my dad went on missions. I slept with it every night until I moved out. It's still in my childhood home, in the attic."

"And nobody knew?"

"Until I was ten, sure. After that, everyone looks at you weird if you have a stuffed animal in your bed. So I hid it. I didn't want them to know. It was under my bed, and I took it out at night."

"Not even your dad?"

Alex was silent, her eyes centered on a stitch on her jeans. Maggie wondered if she heard her at all when she finally spoke, her voice choked.

"He died. When I was fourteen."

Maggie's heart fell. "I'm so sorry," she murmured, reaching cautiously for Alex's hand.

"It was... not the only thing I was left with, but perhaps the most significant. Every time I hugged it, it was like my dad was never gone. Like he’s still here, keeping me safe."

Maggie slowly spread out her fingers, intertwining them with Alex's beneath her.

"Thank you. For sharing this with me."

Alex looked up at her with wet eyes, a smile on her face. "Want to hear something funny?"

Maggie tilted her head.

"I called him Pickles."

"Pickles? Like... pickle jar? Like a pickled cucumber?"

Alex let out a laugh, wiping her eyes. "Yes. Apparently five-year-old me had very well-developed imagination, or not at all."

"No doubt." Maggie giggled. "I like it. Pickles. It has an official ring to it."

"Sure.” Alex rolled her eyes. “Mr. Pickles, sir. Your limousine is ready."

"President Pickles." Maggie donned her police voice, trying to make it as laughable as possible. "We must act quickly against the terrorists."

"Doctor Pickles, get to O.R four, please!"

"Agent Pickles, to your right!"

They burst into silent laughter, their fingers still intertwined. With a smile still on her wet face, Alex raised their connected hands carefully, examining Maggie's hand.

"What about you? Something you never told anyone?"

Maggie bit her cheek, thoughtfully. My family kicked me out because I'm a lesbian. I had to live with my aunt. I just want to change this world, make it a better place. Make a positive impact. Save lives. I don't have a stuffed otter in the attic that kept me safe. I'm alone.

"I met a woman today, in a parade." She heard herself say. "She was older, like a mom or something. She hugged me, and... it was amazing. I felt so loved. It felt like home. It's the first time I've felt this way since... since I was a child.” She stopped, trying not to cry to the thought. "It's not exactly something I didn't tell anyone, but..."

Alex gently squeezed their laced fingers. "I get you haven't had a particularly good coming out experience."

Maggie shrugged. She said nothing, scared she would start crying, but her face confirmed Alex's words. Alex moved slightly, coming near.

"I'm glad you shared it with me." Her words echoed Maggie's from before, her eyes softening.

Maggie's cheeks slowly reddened. Their fingers remained intertwined, knee resting on knee elegantly, a hand idling on the other’s knee, their faces nearly inches apart. The alcohol was warm in Maggie's veins, and Alex's eyes were inviting, sanguine, well-oiled by the hour, by the drinks, by Maggie herself. They remained silent for a few moments that stretched slowly.

The question stood in the air, between the two of them, known in advance. The honesty, the drinks they shared, the momentum, it all led to this moment. Maggie knew how to ruin moments like this. She was an expert at this. Alex's nose scrunches up, an unbelievably sweet wrinkle, her skin shining, reddish, her eyes imploring. Maggie suddenly found that she can't speak even if she wanted to. That it takes her a fair amount of energy not to close the distance between them and kiss her. But she can’t ruin this. She has to ask for it. She has to give Alex the space.

"Can I-"

"Yes." The same thrilled, frantic yes that broke out of her earlier when she asked Maggie to stay. But now she's no longer embarrassed by her vigor, she wants to receive.

And Maggie wants to give.

Maggie's thumb rested on Alex's jawline, her skin burning under her fingers. She pulled her in smoothly, their lips slotting against each other almost perfectly. They moved in coordination, their noses rubbing, Alex's hand shot forward to grope to Maggie's waist, pulling her closer. Heat began to build up at the bottom of Maggie's stomach and she let out a gasp, continuing to kiss Alex with the same urgency, the same passion. Alex's tongue worked its way into Maggie's mouth, roughly, without restraint, as she continued to pull her waist close. Maggie let her pull, going on and on until she climbed into Alex's lap, her legs resting on both sides of Alex's thighs. The kisses continued with builting despair, Alex's lips are wet, smooth, her mouth moving with rough movements against Maggie’s, who found it hot, refreshing. She pulled back for a moment, Alex chasing her lips in stuttered motion, her lips gaped, red. She lowered her hands to Maggie's thighs, skittering in a way that made Maggie's breath hitch. Maggie pulled her hair back, leaning forward again, pressing her forehead to Alex's, panting.

"I don't..." she murmured, her mind straining to put words in a sentence as Alex's fingers kept moving on her thighs. "I don't usually do that."

"Makes the girls forget their name with your lips?" Alex's voice was a gasping whisper. Maggie let out a laugh.

 _It's the alcohol,_ she told herself, but she knew it's so much more than that. It’s something Maggie has never experienced. It's something she cannot explain. Something pulled her to Alex, like a magnet, she never felt that way with another person. "No... just, all that. I'm not..."

"Neither have I." Alex's smile brightened her face. "I guess there's a first time for everything."

Maggie nodded, not sure how to explain her feelings. Hook-ups weren’t foreign to her. She did it many times. Go home with a girl, spend the night, go out in the morning without bothering to exchange details. But none of the things she did with Alex were part of the plan. She hadn't planned to talk to her that much, to know her so deeply in just a few hours, to feel so much about her.

She wanted to lean forward and keep kissing Alex, but everything felt too fast, too soon, too much. Especially for Alex, who was new to it all. Maggie shut her eyes tightly, trying to think logically. She has always been sharp-minded, quick, but her senses felt hazy. Overwhelmed.

"Are you... okay? With what we’re doing?" She managed to ask. She opened her eyes, finding Alex nodded vigorously.

"Yes, God, I-" Alex leaned forward, kissing Maggie again, just a small, slow taste. Maggie's lips tingled as they broke away. "I've never felt that way. Nobody ever made me feel- like that."

In spite of all her senses screaming at her not to, Maggie got off of Alex carefully.

"It's because you've never been with a woman."

"No, it's not just that. I mean, yeah, but-" Alex sighed, her eyebrows furrowing. "It’s you, Maggie. it’s the way we talked, and-"

"I don't want us to go too fast." Maggie bit her cheek. "Not when you're where you are. It's not fair to you."

Alex looked a little disappointed, but nodded. "Okay," she finally said quietly. "So what now?"

Maggie reached out to hold Alex’s hand, squeezing for a good sign. "If we decide this is something serious... like a date," she flashed a smile. "We have to act sensibly."

"Sensibly, that is..."

"I had a great evening with you, and I would love to go out with you on a second date."

"Sounds great." Alex nodded earnestly. "Tomorrow?"

Maggie gave a slightly embarrassed laugh, looking down. "Easy there, tiger."

"I'm totally serious. I have dinner plans, I'll cancel them-"

"No, no, don't cancel anything. I have plans, too." Maggie recalled the dinner plans with Eliza and her daughters. She can tell her about Alex tomorrow, and meet Alex again the next day.

"What about Monday?"

Alex looked visibly disappointed. "All right. Lunch."

Maggie shook her head, amused. "It should give you enough time to cool down." A gentle smack of Alex's side on her shoulder made them both giggle. They exchanged numbers, planning to meet at Maggie's favorite Chinese place.

"So you’re leaving?"

"I'm afraid so." Maggie got up, grabbing her bag. "But I’ll see you on Monday."

"Looking forward to it." Alex got up too, escorting her to the door. Maggie was standing with her hand on the handle when Alex spoke again.

"Wait. Can we just-" Her cheeks turned red again, her lower lip slightly outstretched. Maggie couldn't stop her smile from spreading on her lips as Alex leaned in, her hands gently cupping Maggie's face for one last kiss.

In the Uber back home, fifteen minutes later, Maggie licked her lips, trying to taste again the ten last minutes just moments ago, when she pressed Alex to the door, kissing her warmly, with a passion she hadn’t felt in years.

-

Kara's apartment door opened wide, and Lucy flashed her signature smile from the door.

"Ugh, tequila." She let out a satisfied sigh. "I knew you could be trusted, Danvers."

Alex stepped inside as Lucy took the bottle, walking up to the kitchen counter. Kara and Eliza stood at the marble island and cut what looked like a potato mountain, and some pots were already on the stove. The smell of cooking threw Alex back into her childhood, and she was thankful her mom was in town to cook them food that wasn't prepared in the restaurant. The last time she had a full meal her mom made was in the Passover Seder, which was a few good months ago.

"Smells great," she approached the marble island, stealing an olive from a small bowl. Kara slapped her hand.

"That’s for later!"

"I'm hungry!"

"The food will be ready soon." Eliza looked up at Alex amusingly. "How are you, sweetie? I didn't see you yesterday after the parade."

An olive piece got stuck in Alex's throat and she hardly avoided a suspicious coughing attack. She quickly took a glass from the cupboard and filled it water, hiding her face.

"Yeah, I, uh... I went home."

"Alone?"

Alex turned sharply to Lucy, whose grin turned sly. Kara put a hand on Lucy's arm.

"Babe, stop."

"Yes, Babe," Alex repeated mockingly. "Why don’t you make me a margarita since I was kind enough to get you the ingredients?"

"With pleasure," Lucy grabbed the white bottle, facing the fridge. Kara and Eliza continued to chat while Alex went to stand by the big window, looking out thoughtfully. The thought of coming out scared her every time she thought about it. Like a big, menacing monster, a bomb that can explode if she’ll only touch it. Luckily, she managed to get away with it so far, but after last night... she didn't know how much she could keep it inside.

She wasn’t used to keeping secrets from her family. She looked at them in the reflection of the window. Eliza laughed out loud at something Kara said, resting a hand on her shoulder, and Lucy was shaking the silver shaker, adding a witty comment to Kara's words. Alex breathed deeply. Secrets never did her any favors, and she knew that sooner or later she would have to share the changes she was going through. If anything was proved last night, is that she cannot deny who she is. She have to tell them.

“There you go, Danvers," she heard Lucy's voice a few moments later behind her, handing her a glass with a salty rim. "Just the way you like it."

"Thanks, Luce." Alex took the glass, sipping. Lucy made some delicious cocktails. "Remind me why you’re a lawyer and not a bartender?"

"Ah, it's all about the persona. Do you think your sister would date me if I wasn't a hot lawyer?"

"I think my sister would date you if you were... well, anything." She couldn't stop herself from smiling as she glimpsed at Kara. "It's cute that you think she's not head over heels for you.”

"Oh, well," Lucy took a sip of her own glass. "It's not very difficult. Just bring her enough food and cuddles and she's yours forever."

"You guys are disgusting."

"Yeah, you're right."

They drank in silence, the long window showing soft late twilight, the moon almost completely visible in the sky. Alex breathed again, her heart throbbing in her chest.

"Lucy, I need to tell you something."

Lucy turned her eyes at her. She quickly put a hand on her shoulder. "Sure, what is it?”

"I..." Alex couldn't look at her. She kept her eyes on the line of buildings on the horizon. "I didn't get home alone yesterday."

In any other situation Lucy would laugh, make a vulgar comment or at least an obscene gesture. But Alex's face, her voice, gave away that something deeper was going on. Lucy put her glass on the table, her hand gently squeezing Alex's arm.

"Okay."

Alex looked down. She was afraid she couldn't do it more than once. Lucy was one of her best friends, probably her future sister-in-law, and she still can't get the words out of her mouth, to be honest with her, with herself.

"It was-"

"Lucy, darling, did you set the table?" Eliza's voice interrupted Alex. “Oh, I see. Thank you.” Alex glanced absently at the table, suddenly finding that there were five plates instead of four.

"Why are there five plates? Who else is coming?"

"This girl Eliza met on a parade yesterday. She's pretty nice." Lucy looked back at Alex. "You were saying?"

"Wait, what?"

"What’s the problem?"

This wasn’t part of the plan. How the hell is Alex supposed to come out to her family when there's another girl she doesn't even know at the table with them? It ruins everything for her. She's not ready for that. Lucy looked at her with confused eyes, waiting for her to continue.

"I... I'm not-"

A knock on the door cut her off a second time. She swallowed in horror. Too late to change plans.

"That's Maggie!" Kara said cheerfully. "I'll get it."

_Maggie?_

Everything moved in front of Alex's eyes in slow motion. Lucy's worried face that turned to look at the door. Eliza cleaning her hands on her apron to greet the guest. The door that opened and the face that peeked behind it.

"You have got to be kidding me." She murmured.

"What?" Lucy looked more and more perplexed. "What are you talking about, Alex? What's going on here?"

Maggie Sawyer, the woman Alex kissed yesterday for about twelve minutes altogether, stood at Kara's doorstep, with a dimpled smile that made Alex's knees quake.

"Hello!" Eliza's voice was high, joyous, and she turned to hug Maggie like a distant relative she hadn't seen in years. "I'm glad you could make it!"

"Me too," Maggie's smile widened even further as she hugged Kara and immediately turned to look at Lucy and Alex, who were still next to the window.

"I... uh, hey!" Lucy quickly reached for a handshake, but the smile on Maggie's face froze at the sight of Alex.

"That's Lucy, my girlfriend, you met her yesterday," Kara began to say, unaware. "And my sister-"

"Alex," Maggie murmured, and Alex swallowed, wetting her throat. She tried to think of something to say, something that would extract them both from this, but nothing came to her mind.

"Do you know each other?" Lucy tried to collect information. Maggie opened her mouth, but Alex rushed ahead.

"Yes! from... uh," Alex stammered. Maggie nodded, reaching for her help.

"From work."

"Oh." Lucy looked from Alex to Maggie, her eyebrow raised suspiciously. "You work with the FBI, Maggie?"

"NCPD. We had, uh, some encounters."

"She walked into my crime scene." Alex didn't know how long the lie would last, but that was the first thing that came to mind. She exchanged a meaningful look with Maggie, who nodded at her approval.

"Oh, that’s nice!" Eliza apparently didn't notice, and turned back to the stove. "So you girls can catch up while I'm finishing up here. The food will be ready in a few minutes."

"I'll help," Kara jumped, and Lucy turned to Alex.

"Alex, what's going on?"

"I'll explain later," Alex bypassed her, approaching Maggie quickly.

"We need to talk. Bedroom, now."

Under Lucy's eyes that watched them in confusion, Alex closed the curtain to the bedroom behind her and Maggie.

"What the hell, Alex?"

"I can ask you the same question," Alex shot back, whispering. "Why didn't you tell me you met my mom on a parade?"

"How was I supposed to know she was your mom?"

Alex exhaled in frustration. "Okay, okay. I’m sorry. You told me you met a woman who hugged you, I had to mention that my mom was at the mothers’ stand at the parade. Obviously, there was a misunderstanding here. I just..."

"It's okay. We both didn't know." Maggie bit her lip. "So what now?"

Alex pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to think.

"It’s not comfortable for you that I'm here?" Maggie's voice was gentle as she approached Alex carefully. "I can go. I'll make up an emergency and-"

"No, no, It’s not- my mom invited you, it would be rude-"

"Nothing's wrong if that's what you want." Her fingers twitched hesitantly. Alex remembered the touch of Maggie's lips on hers. Her thumb on her cheeks. Her little high pitched laugh. The way she made her feel.

The way she’s making her feel now.

"I was planning on coming out today." Her voice was quiet. "I almost came out to Lucy just now, and then-"

"I ruined it."

"You didn't ruin anything." The corner of Alex's lip curved up. Maggie got a little closer.

"I'll understand if you want me to go."

"No." quick, pounding. Alex almost snickered at herself, the way she just couldn't hide her feelings. She had never felt so exposed. Her feelings never felt so right about another person. Her heart suddenly exists inside of her. She felt it with clarity, in her chest, throbbing softly, all aimed toward this woman.

"Stay."

"Okay." Maggie nodded. They remained silent for a few moments, and finally Alex nodded sharply.

"I can do it."

"You can." Maggie's smile widened. "And I'll be here with you all the time."

Alex swallowed, relieved almost immediately. She let Maggie take her hand, squeeze in support. With Maggie behind her, it seemed, everything looked easier. Simpler. There was no reason to be afraid.

"Alex?" she heard Kara's voice through the curtain. "Darn it, I really need to find a way to put a door here."

"What?" said Lucy's muffled voice.

"You can't knock!"

"Oh, right."

"Alex, are you alright? We want to start."

Alex walked over to the curtain, swinging it open. Kara looked at her, baffled.

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything's great. Let's eat." She grabbed the wine bottle off the countertop.

"Just before that," she exchanged a brief look with Maggie, whose dimple deepened. "I have an announcement."

-

The sun was bright and chuckling as it beamed on Alex's face while she stepped out into her balcony, a hot cup of coffee in her hand. She breathed deeply, the air warm but not compressed, and the skys were clear, cloudless.

It was a parade day.

Alex loved the pride parades. They always gave her a sense of belonging, though only last year she was able to find out why. She couldn't wait for the parade to start today, where she would march along with her girlfriend, holding hands, declaring their love. Where she's meet kara, and lucy, and her mom, who gave the best hugs in the world. She gave everyone hugs, but Alex knew she had special hugs just for her. She couldn't wait for the parade. Just thinking about it gave a sweet tremor down her spine, and she smiled into her coffee cup.

Delicate hands wrapped around her waist in silence.

"You want some pancakes?" Said the voice behind her.

"With blueberries?"

"Yes, with blueberries. I'm not a monster."

Alex smirked quietly as Maggie sighed, her cheek pressed to her back. "Did you remember to pay the water bill?"

"Yes, and the gas too. I sent them yesterday."

"My angel." Maggie placed a kiss on Alex's shoulder, turning her around in place. She squinted, rubbing her nose against Alex’s. "Someone should marry that ass of yours, Danvers."

"Oh, yes?" Alex was amused. Talking about a wedding didn't alarm her, and she was more excited about it than anything else. "You're planning on eloping with me? We'll marry at city hall? Take me after that to a cheap motel to have your way with me?"

"I might," Maggie murmured against her lips. Alex's grin widened.

"So are you going to work on those pancakes or what?"

"No pancakes for you with that attitude, Miss."

Alex rolled her eyes as she watched Maggie walk into the kitchen, taking groceries out of the fridge.

They had to get used to this lifestyle. Alex, to living with a loving and accepting partner, someone who gave her satisfaction, honesty, who loved her and gave her someone to love back. Maggie, to having a family she loved, to the enveloping hug she received from them, to Alex who gave her everything she had. As long as they have a family, as long as they have each other, they will never be alone. 

A year passed since they first met, a year that changed them in many ways. It wasn't perfect, but it was pretty damn close.

Today, they will go on their first pride parade together, loving loud, feeling proud, knowing they were both already good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! i'm bilerleighs on twitter come say hi
> 
> I wanted to add in the number 219 in the fic and didn't know how. when I googled it I found there's an album called "219 days" by Kalan Porter. One of the songs there is called "Until You" and the title of the fic is from that song. It's a long way around but it's the closest I could get to 219 ;)
> 
> I also tried to get in here as many references to jerin's works as I could, so I hope I did a good job! let me know the ones you found 
> 
> Also let me know your thoughts down below!
> 
> Happy pride!


End file.
